1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reading out X-ray information stored in a storage phosphor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
One possibility for recording X-ray images is to store the X-ray radiation passing through an object, for example a patient, as a latent image in a so-called storage phosphor layer. In order to read out the latent image, the storage phosphor layer is irradiated with stimulation light and thereby stimulated to emit stimulated emission. The stimulated emission, the intensity of which corresponds to the latent image stored in the storage phosphor layer, is detected by an optical detector and converted into electrical signals. The electrical signals are further processed as required and finally made available for analysis, in particular for medical and/or diagnostic purposes, by being displayed on a corresponding display device, such as a monitor or printer.
In apparatuses and methods according to the prior art, the stimulation light beam is deflected by a rotating polygon mirror and conveyed over the storage phosphor layer.